Fever
by KeepSmilingItMakesPeopleWonder
Summary: When the Cullen men are away the Cullen ladies will play! A fun fic about said ladies and a song called Fever. Takes place after BD bit of a girl power fic, but very funny! Please R


**AN:**** Hey guys, I'm back. Yeah I know I've been gone for awhile BUT contrary to popular belief, I have not died, lost my memory OR alternatively dropped of the face of the Earth.**

**Ok this is basically some fun I decided to have with the lady vamps of Twilight and the song Fever by Michele Buble (I'm pretty sure that he just did a cover though and if any one knows who the original is done by please PM me) It takes place after Breaking Dawn so Bella is a vampire.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it characters because someone (Santa) did not give me the rights for Christmas.**

* * *

Fever

The Cullen males where out of the household (having quickly decided that they needed to go hunting after Alice mentioned trying on the new clothes she brought for them.) and Renesmee was down at La Push with Jacob and his pack buddies. This left only Rosalie, Bella, Alice and Esme in the house with, quite frankly, nothing at all to do. Rosalie had not seen Renesmee for the better part of the day and so was sulking in a chair as she watched T.V. Alice for once, had no desire for a shopping trip and Bella was out of books to read, having finally decided to stop reading Wuthering Heights (well at least for the current month anyway.) Esme had no building plans and no antique furniture to restore. They were all, to put it simply, very, very bored.

"That's it!" cried Alice jumping up from her seat on the couch. "I can't take it anymore! We're finding something to do!" And with that impressive outburst, started scanning the future for possible fun activities. The others (who were all quite used to Alice by now) just sat patiently and waited for whatever she would come up with.

A slow happy grin started to spread itself across Alice's face and a light came on in her eyes, it was the type of expression that an evil master mind gets before unleashing his plans for world domination. It was an expression that made the other Cullen ladies quite nervous.

"Alice, what are you thinking?" Asked Bella warily. Bella was always wary of Alice's plans having seen and experienced enough of them in her human years to be scarred for life (or the rest of eternity whichever came first.)

"Don't worry Bella, it's nothing drastic," Alice reassured her. "But there seems to be a new club type thing opening and they're looking for an opening act."

"Club?" Esme asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Not like that", Alice quickly amended. "More like a restaurant with entertainment."

"And when you say 'they need an opening act', you wouldn't be talking about us would you?" Rosalie asked cautiously.

"Of course" Alice said obviously pleases they had caught on so quick.

Bella sighed. "What would we even do Alice?"

"We'd sing of course!" She replied with obvious enthusiasm. "We're vampires we have great voices!"

"I'm in." Rosalie said, shrugging her shoulders. "We've got nothing better to do."

Alice cheered and then turned to Bella with her best pleading look.

Bella sighed. "Fine", she said grudgingly.

Alice then turned to work her magic on Esme.

Esme looked stern as she spoke but you could see the amusement in her eyes. "Well someone has to keep an eye on you ladies."

And with that everyone was on board for Alice's idea. (Some more enthusiastic than others.) Alice went to the phone and rang up the place that they would now be singing for. (Which as it turned out was called Cafe` Vamp, who knew?) After assuring the manager that they all had wonderful voices and even singing a bit to prove her point, Alice got the job for them. Then it was time for the ever important question of what to wear and what music to choose. Rosalie soon joined her in this endeavor and together they quickly sorted through tons of music and dresses. Esme and Bella looked at each other, shook their heads and sat back down on the couch. They new from experience just to let Rosalie and Alice have their way when they were like this, there was no fighting them.

Finally after much debate and discussion (or forcing people on Alice's part) they had the music and dresses settled. They were going to sing Fever by Michele Buble and wear some very nice cocktail dresses that Rosalie and Alice had of course spent ages over. Rosalie's was, in true Rosalie style a deep red halter-neck dress, longer at the back then it was at the front with a neckline that plunged to the waist. Alice's was a small black strap number that suited her frame perfectly, hugging her hips before moving up and covering her chest with a heart shaped cut. Bella's was a deep blue halter-neck which fell to mid calf and had a beautiful beaded design bellow the bust. Esme's was a lovely brown which fell to just below her knees with a wave like cut. Around the waist it had tiny silver beads.

The time to get ready for their performance in Cafe` Vamp rolled up. Bella called Jacob and asked if he could look after Renesmee for a while longer, he of course said yes. Esme wrote a note to the guys telling them where they were and what time they would be back. Then they were both whirled up to the bathroom by Alice and Rosalie. Dresses were put on, make up done, hair curled and put up or put down, shoes were put on feet and finally they were ready to go.

"You have to admit", Rosalie said as she and the other Cullen ladies examined themselves in a mirror. "We look HOT."

This of course, brought rounds of laughter from the others but they all readily agreed. Now to arrive in true Cullen style it was decided that they would take two cars Bella's Ferrari and Alice's Porsche. With that decided Bella and Esme slipped into her Ferrari while Alice and Rosalie went into the Porsche. Alice, with her hands on the steering wheel turned to wink at Bella who was of course driving her Ferrari. Bella grinned cheekily back at her before both girls tore out of the garage traveling much to fast down the winding driveway with Alice in the lead. But hey, they were vampires, what do you expect?

* * *

The Cullen gentlemen arrived not 5 minutes after their misses had gone. Edward, being the fastest got to the house before everyone else and saw the note. As everyone else piled through the door they took in Edward's confused expression before it mellowed out into a smirk as he caught site of all the different lists of songs everywhere.

"Edward", Carlisle said. "What does the note say and where are the ladies?"

"It seems" Edward replied, "that they are at a place called Cafe` Vamp and" he turned around to smirk at them all, "we have a performance to catch!"

* * *

The Cullen women were unfortunately completely unaware of the guests they would soon be receiving. Alice had not seen the decision since she was too focused on the reaction to their performance to bother about checking for anything else. Everyone was to nervous to even notice when the Cullen men slipped through the door and took seats towards the back.

Then the announcer called them to the stage and with a last nervous look at one another they ascended the stage and took their places behind the microphones, from left to right: Esme, Bella, Alice and Rosalie. Then the music started and the ladies started to sing:

**Esme:**

_Never know how much I love you, never know how much I care  
When you put your arms around me, I get a fever that's so hard to bear  
You give me fever - when you kiss me, fever when you hold me tight  
Fever - in the the morning, fever all through the night.  
_

**Rosalie:**

_Sun lights up the daytime, moon lights up the night  
I light up when you call my name, and you know I'm gonna treat you right  
You give me fever - when you kiss me, fever when you hold me tight  
Fever - in the the morning, fever all through the night.  
_

**Everyone:**

_Everybody's got the fever, that is something you all know  
Fever isn't such a new thing, fever started long ago.  
_

**Bella:**

_Romeo loved Juliet, Juliet she felt the same  
When he put his arms around her, he said "Julie baby you're my flame"  
Thou givest fever, when we kisseth, fever with thy flaming youth  
Fever - I'm afire, fever yea I burn forsooth.  
_

**Alice:**

_Captain Smith and Pocahontas had a very mad affair  
When her Daddy tried to kill him, she said "Daddy-O don't you dare"  
Give me fever - with his kisses, fever when he holds me tight  
Fever - I'm his Missus, Oh daddy won't you treat him right._

**_Everyone:_**

_Now you've listened to my story, here's the point I have made:  
Chicks were born to give you fever, be it Fahrenheit or Centigrade  
They give you fever - when you kiss them, fever if you live and learn  
Fever - till you sizzle, what a lovely way to burn.  
What a lovely way to burn.  
What a lovely way to burn. _

They finished and there was split second of silence before everyone in the room burst into rounds of applause some where even whistling. The Cullen men, well, they were just struck dumb.

"I do believe they like us ladies" Esme staged whispered. Everyone just grinned and took another bow. And that's when Alice spotted the males who were STILL struck dumb.

"Well look who came", Alice muttered to the others and pointed over to where their husbands sat. Esme, Bella and Rosalie all got identical shocked expressions on their faces before they realized what the expressions on the men's faces were. They looked a bit too happy if you get my drift.....

Rosalie smirked at her sisters and mother. "Well," she said. "It seems that they enjoyed the show maybe we should see if they have any comments."

All of them waltzed over to their husbands (while trying not to giggle).

"Hello love," Bella said to Edward. "Did you enjoy the show?" She continued sweetly. (Yes Bella has an evil streak. How do you think she survived hanging out with Alice?)

The other Cullen ladies tried in vain to hold back their laughter. Finally, they took pity on their husbands and decided it was time to leave, but just as they were getting in the cars Alice was struck by a vision. She stood rock still as she let the vision take over. Jasper wound his arms around her and murmured in her ear to tell him what it was. Alice just shook her head before catching the eye of her sisters and mother and grinning at them. Oh yes, they were going to have some fun tonight.

**_

* * *

_**

AN: Yeah a bit of innuendo towards the end there but I couldn't resist!

**_You know the drill, read and review please! The green button is lonely..._**


End file.
